


Bad girls

by MoiraShipper



Series: Wild side [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Owen and Claire are evacuated to a hotel after the disaster at the JW.





	Bad girls

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Please, leave comments and kudos.

_I heard that you like the bad girls_

_Honey, is that true?_

**Lana Del Rey- Video Games**

 

After the evacuation of the Jurassic World, the tourists and employers were staying at the hotel on the neighboring island due the bad weather and waiting for the boat the next morning. Owen was in the bar, which was dark yet cozy, with country music and pool tables and games. In one hand, the ex-raptor trainer had a can of beer.

Because of the kiss and then, their exit holding hands, Owen couldn't get Claire, the controlling redhead out of his head. He was in love with her.

The flight to the island had been quiet because of their physical and emotional exhaustion, and then they had been sent to separate rooms, and Owen had decided to wait for her to call him, knowing that Claire was still digesting the changes her life had suffered in only 24 hours. He would give her another hour before going after her, to know what direction they would follow, even after his statement and her acceptance of holding his hand and leaving with him.

But a soft scent of Chanel swept over him, and he disentangled himself from the pool table, looking behind him and running into Claire, who had her red hair perfectly combed, makeup and a nice black dress. She smiled awkwardly, holding the end of the hem of her dress and making a gesture before looking at him.

"I think I'm over-dressed."

"No... You look perfect." Owen whispered, staring at the dress and then at her face. She looked beautiful, as always.

The praise elicited a beautiful smile from Claire, who was surprised by this other side of Owen, less savage, gentler.

He then indicated the beer he held and, to his surprise, she accepted it, grabbing the drink from his hand and taking a long sip that he didn't know Claire Dearing was capable of.

"Hey Claire, take it slow, this isn't water." He advised her, taking the beer gently back from her hand, leaving the woman between him and the pool table.

"After yesterday, the last thing I need is water." She admitted with a sigh, resting her hands on the table and staring at the man, feeling hypnotized by his gaze, full of desire and love.

"I know..." Owen then handed her a pool cue, grabbing one for himself and pulling away, before he could jump on her, "Let's get distracted, do you know how to play?"

"I learn fast." She said, watching him move and explain the rules.

In twenty minutes, Claire had dominated the pool and was winning, surprising Owen, who was a master at the game and even a man or another who were still around. The only thing wrong was the way she held the cue so Owen stood behind her, putting his big hands over hers, teaching her.

Claire held her breath in reaction to his body glued to hers. Owen's left cheek brushed against her neck as he bent down to show her the movement she was supposed to make, and she could feel the traces of his beard growing from the shaving of that morning, and that made her shiver. He was handsome in jeans and a shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

Unable to cope with the tension and passion she felt for him, Claire turned, her back almost resting on the table, pressed by Owen, knowing it was time to settle their relationship.

"Owen..." She murmured staring at him from below and then, bringing her red lips to his in a fiery kiss, showing her wild side again, as she had done when they had been fleeing from the IRex,

Owen dropped the cue, resting one hand over the table, beside her and with the other hand he held Claire by the waist, bringing her to his chest without breaking the contact of their lips, leaning her over the table, where she sat, without breaking the body contact. There was no one else in the hotel bar and they didn't care either.

That kiss was as good as the first one in the park, but without all the tension of being chased by dinosaurs and Owen's lips pressed harder against hers, tasting her flavored lipstick and the beer,

Claire, who had came like a kitten there, turned into a tigress in his arms, running her nails on his back as she sighed, parting her lips for Owen's tongue.

Owen's hand stroked her waist, squeezing before he raised them to her nape and held her gently by the hair, deepening the kiss. Owen took a deep breath, relieved to be alive and standing there, with her, feeling one of Claire's leg entwined with his and he pressed her leg with his own.

But when he felt Claire's hand play with the buttons of his shirt, Owen broke the kiss, grabbing her hand gently and holding it, staring at her seriously, but his eyes were full of love for the redhead.

"Claire, I don't want you to feel obligated to anything, especially after what happened in the park."

"You said, 'together for survival,' right?"

"Yes, Claire, I want to be with you, but only if you want it too. I'm not like the business man you're accustomed to date, I'm a chauvinist, savage, I live in a bungalow! But I love you and I want you to be happy." He admitted, his eyes shining and the redhead was surprised with his declaration, before she opened a beautiful smile.

"I want you Owen. The Owen that I met, savage and all. You are my survival and my happiness..."

Owen smiled, bringing her to him and kissing her with passion, before she guided him toward the elevator, holding the key of her bedroom with one hand above her head and the other was around his neck so not to break the kiss. It didn't matter what the world had in store for them, because they would be together, facing everything


End file.
